L'amour d'un vampire
by julia uchiwa uzumaki
Summary: Naruto Namikaze a 17 ans à peine , il est un vampire au sang pur et ils fait partie du clan Uzumaki mais il dut changer de nom suite au massacre de sa famille afin de ne pas être retrouvé par leur meurtrier : Madara Uchiha . C'est avec son frère Pein , (sauver par son frère Pein ) il s'installe à Konoha espérant ainsi échapper aux griffes du vampire Madara Uchiha .
1. Chapter 1

Salut le beau monde ! Je vous propose un toute nouvelle fiction mais elle n'est pas de moi !

Titre: L'amour d'un vampire  
Auteur: Narusasu-x (elle a un compte sur donc aller la voir si vous voulez !)  
disclamers: les personnages appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto et l'histoire appartient à Narusasu-x  
couple: NaruSasu  
Résumé : Naruto Namikaze a 17 ans à peine, il est un vampire au sang pur et ils fait partie du clan Uzumaki mais il dut changer de nom suite au massacre de sa famille afin de ne pas être retrouvé par leur meurtrier : Madara Uchiha. Sauvé par son frère Pein, il s'installe à Konoha espérant ainsi échapper aux griffes du vampire Madara Uchiha.

Note: donc je le dis encore une fois cette fiction ne m'appartient pas je la fait juste partager tellement elle m'a plu voila !

bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1  
Konoha

Enfin il avait déballé ses cartons, enfin il pouvait s'affaler sur son lit, enfin il pouvait prendre le temps de respirer. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par la petite brise qui émanait de sa fenêtre. Et n'étant pas vraiment habitué à rester au calme, il sortit d'un pas las de sa chambre vers celle de Pain, son grand frère.

« Salut, lança le blond en entrant.  
- Salut, reçu-t-il comme seule réponse de son frère.

Il observa brièvement la pièce tandis que le roux rangeait ses CD.

- Tu n'as pas fini de ranger ? prononça le blond d'un air monotone.  
- Contrairement à toi je suis ordonné petit frère, je ne bourre pas tout dans mon armoire.

Pain se mit à lui déballer un monologue sur l'organisation -ce que le blond n'avait pas- mais le concerné n'écoutait pas les paroles de son aîné, le regard dans le vague, plus qu'il ne l'était il y a quelques secondes.

- 10 ans.  
- Hm ?

Naruto s'assit sur le bord de son lit en observant le roux, Pain arrêta son rangement pour l'imiter.

- Aujourd'hui, ça fait dix ans.  
- Je sais.

En effet, aujourd'hui, cela faisait 10 ans que la famille Uzumaki avait été éliminée. Le silence régna quelques instants, quand Pain décida de le rompre.

- A propos, j'ai finalisé ton inscription à l'école tu y seras interné et rentrera le week-end, je leur ai indiqué que tu ne mangeais pas à la cafétéria.

Certes, les vampires pouvaient manger de le la nourriture Humaine sans pour autant être rassasiés mais se ce genre d'aliment avait des effets néfastes sur le blond.

- Bien, je te laisse je vais faire un tour, histoire de visiter.  
- C'est d'accord, ne rentre pas trop tard. »

Naruto sourit légèrement à son frère qui lui rendit son sourire. Il descendit l'escalier et enfila ses baskets rangées à l'entrée, qui, s'il se souvenait bien, il avait laissé en vrac dans le salon i peine quelques heures.

Pain les avait très certainement rangés la, depuis dix ans maintenant , Pain était tout pour Naruto et inversement . Ils se connaissaient mieux que quiconque , Pain était extrêmement mère poule vis a vis de son frère , après ce qu'il c'était passé il ne pouvais se permettre aucune négligence . Pain les avait très certainement rangées là.

Depuis dix ans, Pain était tout pour Naruto et inversement. Ils se connaissaient mieux que quiconque. Pain était une véritable mère poule vis-à-vis de son frère mais après ce qu'il c'était passé, il ne pouvait se permettre aucune négligence.

Naruto sortit de la demeure. Alors qu'il marchait dans l'allée menant à la grille d'entrée, il passa à côté du cerisier dont les pétales s'arrachaient et tourbillonnaient sous la force du vent. Étrangement, ces pétales lui rappelèrent la chute de sa famille. Qu'est qu'il en avait assez de souffrir à propos de tout ça !

Une fois à l'extérieur, il remarqua que le soleil était plus présent qu'à son habitude. En à peine quelques heures il avait fait le tour de Konoha et avait repéré son nouveau lycée. Il l'observa pendant quelques minutes. C'était un grand édifice fait de marbre blanc. « Un truc de riche » pensa-t-il.

Mais alors qu'il pensait , il fut perturbé dans sa contemplation par deux jeunes filles qui passait par la . Une dont les cheveux lui rappelait la couleur des pétales de cerisier devant chez lui et l'autre avait les cheveux plutôt blond pâle fixant Naruto d'un air béat , stoppant ainsi sa camarade qui n'avait pas remarqué le blond . Mais alors qu'il était en plein contemplation, il fut perturbé par deux jeunes filles qui passaient par là. Une avait des cheveux qui lui rappelaient la couleur des pétales de cerisier

La rose suivit le regard de son amie, mais il n'y avait rien -enfin, plus rien- , peut être fixait elle l'arbre qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la rue ?

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle  
- Non rien, j'ai juste crus voir un super beau gosse !  
- Faux vraiment que tu trouves quelqu'un ma pauvre ! soupira-t-elle en reprenant sa marche.  
- Je te signale que toi tu ne penses qu'a Sasuke !  
- De même pour toi la truie ! »

Une dispute des plus ennuyeuses démarra entre les deux "amies" tandis que Naruto s'éloignait et marchait jusqu'à retournait chez lui. Une fois arrivé, il enleva sa veste et ses chaussures et se dirigea vers le salon pour regarder un film à la télé.

A la fin de celui-ci, Pain fit son apparition dans la pièce.

« On mange Naru.  
- J'arrive. »

Évidement Pain étant plus âgé, arrivait à s'habituer à la nourriture humaine, mais sans sang il ne pouvait pas survivre. C'est pourquoi, les familles de sang purs étaient spécialisés dans la fabrication de sang synthétiques.

Naruto s'assit à table devant en face de son frère. Avant, à l'époque où toute leur famille était encore là, ils mangeaient tous ensemble à table. Après l'incident, Pain et Naruto s'isolaient de leur côté, manger ensemble, sans personne autour était une véritable souffrance pour les deux frères. A l'époque où tous les Uzumakis étaient vivants, les repas se passaient avec toute la famille, mais, après l'incident, Pain et Naruto s'isolaient pour manger chacun de leur côté. Mais manger seul était une source de souffrance pour chacun des frères.

Mais ils décidèrent beaucoup plus tard de ne pas se laisser aller a vivre chacun de leurs côtés , ils allaient se soutenir et commencer par manger ensemble était un début qu'il parvinrent a décidèrent beaucoup plus tard de ne plus s'isoler et de se soutenir. Commencer par manger ensemble était un bon début.

Pain lui tendait un verre de sang paraissant beaucoup trop petit pour notre vampire. Il le saisit quand même et le but petit à petit l'air pensif.

Pein commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter, bien que ce soit le jour de la mort de toute leur famille, Naruto était tout de même tous les jours souriant et joyeux, un vrais soleil…

« Naru, je sais qu'on ne peut pas se remettre immédiatement de ce genre de chose, mais ça fait dix ans maintenant.  
- Nagi...

Nagi était le diminutif de Nagato, le véritable prénom de Pain. Il l'avait changé de peur que le nom de famille ne suffise pas pour rester discret.

- S'il te plaît, poursuivit le blond, laisse-moi seulement un jour dans l'année ou je peux être triste de ce qu'il leur ai arriver est arrivé, un jour pour penser à eux, un jour est-ce trop demander ?  
- Non.

Le silence régna quelques secondes.

- Non, c'est trop me demander Naru.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je préférais qu'à la place de te morfondre tu te souviennes des bons moments que tu as passé avec eux, arrête de te torturer avec ce qu'ils leurs aient arrivés, ils n'aimeraient pas te voir dans cet état crois-moi.  
- Je te crois.  
- Dernier jour ?  
- Dernier jour.

Le jeune blond fit un sourire à la Uzumaki, réchauffant le cœur du roux, même s'il  
savait que ce sourire était faux. Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je dois encore préparer mes affaires, on se voit tout à l'heure ?  
- Ca marche. »

Il monta les escaliers en direction de sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit avant de pousser un soupir. Suite à cela un petit renardeau apparus apparut, aussi petit qu'un pot à crayon, Naruto était seul à le voir et l'entendre, il était son ami et venait quand le blond n'allait pas bien en général.

« Hey, Naruto, ça va ?  
- si tu es là je suppose que non chuchota le Namikaze.  
- oui je vois, tu n'avais pas dit que tu préparerais tes affaires ?  
- Ah oui ! C'est vrais vrai j'allais complètement oublier !

Le blond se précipita de préparer son sac et celui pour ses affaires de cours de ne faisant pas attention aux rires aux ricanements du renard. Quand il eut fini de s'agiter, il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit observant la boule de poile orange se rouler dans tous les sens.

- C'est bon ? T'as finis ?  
- possible oui ! s'arrêta-t-il, dis-moi, combien de temps crois-tu encore pouvoir lui échapper ?

Naruto resta silencieux, les yeux écarquillés. Habituellement, le renard évitait de parler de ça.  
- Je ne sais pas ...  
- Sois réaliste Naruto, tu ne vivras pas éternellement ainsi.  
- Je sais Kyu , je sais.

- Quoiqu'il en soit soupira la boule de poil au lit !  
- Mais, il n'est que 20h45 !  
- Tu te lèves à quelle heure demain !  
- Ben 7h30  
- Baka !

Kyubi vint s'installer sur la tête de son ami et lui mit une petite gifle.

- Les internes se lèves à 6h ! Ils doivent être en avance !  
- C'est bon j'ai compris ! sourit la blond. »

Le petit renard fut soulagé de voir un sourire s'afficher sur le visage de son hôte, car oui, Naruto l'ignorait mais Kyubi avait été scellé en lui très jeune.

Naruto alla se doucher, enfila un survêtement, se glissa sous les draps et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Naruto fut perturbé dans son sommeil par de petits gémissements - Kyubi essayait tant bien que mal de le réveiller. Le blond se releva l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil.

« T'es encore la toi ?  
- Merci ça fait plaisir !  
- Pardon Kyu je suis mal réveillé, quelle heure est-il ?  
- Heu... »

La boule de poile pointa du doigt le radio réveil qui était sur la table de chevet, il affichait déjà 6h27. Il allait être en retard.

Il sauta de son lit et se précipitai vers sa salle de bain afin de se préparer. Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard, prêt. Il saisit ses affaires avant de descendre les escaliers en trombe.

Il croisa son frère une tasse a la main, avant de rejoindre le hall d'entrée. Le blond lui lança un regard noir, tandis que son frère lui en lança un interrogateur.

« Quoi ?  
- Tu aurais pu me réveiller !  
- Désoler j'étais trop pris dans la confection de tes tablettes.[1]  
- Tu les as déjà fini ?!

- Oui dit-il en lui tendant une petite boite.

Naruto la saisit laissant ainsi tomber ses sacs, il ouvrit la boîte et en découvrit une bonne centaine.

- La vache ! Mais ta bossé toute la nuit ma parole !  
- Non pas tant que ça.  
- Frimeur !

Le blond rangea la boîte dans l'un de ses sacs destiné a rejoindre l'interna

- Quel splendide excuse leur as-tu trouvé pour me dispenser de Self ? ironisa le blond.

- J'ai trouvé la plus magnifique et splendide excuse ...  
- Eh bien c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe ! le coupa le blond avec un sourire Baka.  
- Laisse moi finir !

Pain mit une pichenette sur le front de son cadet lui arrachant un petit gémissement plaintif. Pain sourit à cette vue (genre oui je te martyrise et j'en suis fier !)

- Donc, je leur ai dit que tu avais une allergie a tout aliment trop nutritif.  
- Alors toi et tes phrases incompréhensibles.

Pain leva les yeux au ciel devant la stupidité de son frère.

- Bon il serait peut-être temps que tu y ailles maintenant, non ?

- Heu ... oui. »

Il prit ses sacs, enlaça brièvement son frère avant de sortir en direction de son nouvel établissement.

A suivre ...

[1]Dans le langage Uzumaki, "une tablette Blood-4" est en quelque sorte un cachet d'aspirine (en apparence) qui une fois mise dans l'eau donne du sang synthétique.

Sasu : Ch'ui toujours pas dedans !  
Moi : T'inquiète pas tu vas pas tarder a arriver ! enfin je crois ...  
Pain : Sasuke  
Sasu : quoi ?  
Pain *lui tend le chapitre 2* : lit ça  
Moi : Pain qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Oo  
Sasu *prend la feuille et commence a lire* : ...  
Pain : cours Mizu-chan  
( Mes amies disent que je ne tiens pas en place et que je suis toujours en mouvement : comme l'eau, qui, en japonais se dit Mizu , d'où mon nom ^^ )  
Moi : Pourquoi ?  
Naru & Itachi : 3...2...1...c'est partis  
Sasu : MIZU TA FIN EST PROCHE !  
Moi *tremble* : qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

* * *

voila pour ce qui en ai du chapitre 1 à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Et merci à Akarisnape d'avoir corrigé cette fiction !


	2. Chapter 2

et voila le chapitre 2 pour vous !  
un grand merci a tous ceux qui on laisser un review.

**RAR**

Guest: je suis contente que tu aime ^^

Matt: je sais qu'il y a des fautes mais je ne préfère pas toucher a ce qu'il ne m'appartient pas ^^.

XoXonii: je suis contente que tu trouve l'histoire cool donc voici le chapitre deux pour toi !

et voila voila j'arête mon blabla pour vous laisser la place !

* * *

Chapitre 2  
Mon meilleur ami

Avant que je ne franchisse le portail Nagi m'arrêta

- Naru !  
- oui ? j'ai oublié quelque chose ?  
- juste n'oublis surtout pas que toutes ...  
- "...Toutes attaches a des personnes est une menace pour notre survie" , le coupais je , je la connais par coeur celle la depuis le temps tu sais !  
Je lui sourit .  
- Bien , soupira t il , je t'enverrais un sms ce soir  
- oui  
- tu as pris ton portable ?  
- oui  
- ton chargeur ?  
- oui  
- ta veste ?  
- oui  
- si tu as froid n'hesite pas a la mettre  
- oui  
- des qu'il se passe quelque chose , a n'importe quel probleme tu m'appel  
- oui  
- fais tes devoirs et revise bien tes cours  
- oui  
- ne t'attire pas d'ennuis et reste polis  
- oui , c'est bon ta fini ? j'y serais ce soir sinon ! et puis c'est bon je reviends ce week-end et puis tu peux me rendre visite quand tu veux

Je trouvait touchant son petit coté mére poule , mais quand même ya des limites !

- tu as raison

Il me prit dans ses bras comme si c'était notre derniére étreinte , c'est comme sa a chaques fois !

- aurevoir  
- aurevoir ! souria t il

Je partis donc a pied a l'autre bout de la ville , laissant derriére moi mon frére inquiet .

Je rejoignis en me dépechant le plus possible (malgrés le fait  
que je soit un peu perdu) le bureau de la principale . Arrivé a la porte immense faite de bois seulement , je toc trois fois .

- entrez dit une voix strict et pourtant chaleureuse

J'ouvre donc la porte en prenant soin de la fermer deriére moi . La directrice en question était assise a son bureau entourés de paperasse . Ses chaveux blonds légérement pâles était attachés en deux couettes et ses yeux bruns reflétaient sa sagesse et sa forçe .

- Bonjour dit je en m'avançant jusqu'au siége ce trouvant en façe du bureau  
- Bonjour Naruto , je suis heureuse de te voir

un peu choqué je repondis

- merci , madame  
- voyons appel moi Tsunade

Putain ils sont cool dans ce lycée

- d'accord  
- je suppose que Nagato c'est abstenus de t'en dire plus sur Konoha  
- il ne m'a pas ...

et enfin l'information me monta au cerveau , "Nagato" ! Je me leva d'un bond sur la défensive

- calme toi , je suis une vieille amie des Uzumaki

elle avait prononçé mon veritable nom en chuchotant avec inscoucience comme un enfant qui murmure un secret a un autre .

Je me détendis un peu et me rasseilla .

- ce que je veux dire , poursuivit elle , c'est qu'il ne t'en a surement pas parlé

Je resta silencieux , attendant impassiemment des reponses

- mais chaques choses en son temps sourit elle , j'était autrefois une amie de ta mére Kushina , elle vivait ici a Konoha , nous étions dans le même école , celle ci . Nous étions trés proches , mais je te rassure , plus personne ne se souvient d'elle , ils ne pourront pas t'identifier . J'ai été choisie par ta mére pou être ta marraine Naruto , il y a longtemps j'ai proposer a Nagato de m'occuper de vous , mais il a refusé disant qu'il pourrait s'occuper seul de toi et que de plus se serait apparement trop risqué , il voulait attendre d'être sur d'avoir échappé a Madara .

Elle en savait plus que moi sur ma propre mére . attends ! MA MARAINE !

- je suis la seule personne au courant ne t'en fait pas , quand tu sera ici tu feras certainement la connaissance d'autre éleves , s'ils te posent des questions dit leurs que tu es mon fieule et que tu es tout simplement venus t'installer ici avec ton frére .

Je ne disais rien , j'avais beuger dés le moment ou elle avait dit "maraine"

- ne me regarde pas comme sa Naruto  
- pardon  
- ce n'est pas grave , bien je n'ai pas encore tout a fait fini . Etant un vampire tu te doute qu'il existe pas que toi en créature surnaturel n'est ce pas ?  
- je n'y ai jamais vraiment réflechis

_menteur ! menteur ! menteur !_

Kyu ! tais toi !

Le renardeau avait crié dans ma tête la verité , j'avais effectivement déja pensé ne pas être le seul être surnaturel

- Dans chaques villages semblables a celui de Konoha reside certain être surnaturels : le plus fréquents sont les maîtres des élements eau , feu , air , terre , foudre , bois et autres , il y a aussi une famille de loup - garous et enfin une famille comme étant la derniére famille de sang pur de son éspece , un peu comme toi ...

- Ce sera pour moi une suite de découvertes dans ce cas sourit je

- en effet tiens voici le numeros de ta chambre , tu te trouve a l'étage 5 chambre 21

Elle se leva sans détacher son regard de moi et se dirigea vers sa paperasse et en sortis un emplois du temps qui semblait être le mien ou elle écrivit mon étage et ma chambre (au cas ou j'oublirais) . Je pris le papier en souriant aprés qu'elle me l'ai tendut avec une carte électronique .

En parcourant de long en large le lycée , je me rendit compte que le bureau de Stunade se trouvait au troisieme étage et qu'il y avait aussi des salles de cours ainsi qu'a l'étage 1 , 2 et au rez de chassé .

Soudain la sonnerie retentit , les éleves quittérent leur dortoir pour se diriger vers leur salles de classe . Je tenta du mieux que je pus de monter jusqu'au 5eme étage qui était le dernier (vraimment j'adore les escaliers !) , bizarement je ne croisa aucun éleve dans l'éscalier qui se trouvait entre le 4eme étage et le 5eme .

Arrivé en haut , je m'affala contre le mur , épuisé , enfin non pas vraimment mais j'avais juste envie de me poser . Je repris rapidement mes affaires et continua d'avançé jusqu'a une porte dont le mechanisme d'ouverture se faisait avec une carte comme celle que Tsunade m'avait donné , bazarement il n'y avait pas ce systéme de sécurité dans les deux autres étages .

Je m'avança jusqu'a la porte ou était inscrit "Dortoir des Elites" , Elites ? qu'est ce que sa signifis ? Oh et puis je m'en fiche ! je vais être en retard . Je passa la carte dans la serure , la porte s'ouvrit .

J'entra et elle ferma la porte derriére moi . Je me retrouvais dans un couloir , ou au fond ce trouvais une porte menant jusqu'au toi tandis qu'a ma droite et a ma gauche se trouvait des portes avec des numéros inscrits .

Il n'y avait personne , je devait vraiment être en retard la ! Je me dirigea ensuite vers la chambre 21 , ouvrit a l'aide de ma carte et entra . La chambre était pour une seule personne , assez luxueuse pour une chambre de dortoir ... (bon en clair y'a : une télé , un ordis , un lit géant ! et une salle de bain rien que pour moi)

- Mon dieu Nagi ... mais qu'as tu fais !

Je posa mes affaires en prenant seulement mon sac de cours (leger comme une plume vous vous en doutez) la carte et l'emplois du temps . En descendant les escaliers j'observait attentivement mon emplois du temps trop chargé a mon gôut .  
J'arriva ensuite a l'étage n°2 ou se trouvait ma premiére heure de cour : Math . Pourquoi est ce que je le sens mal ?

Je frappe a la porte et entends un "entrez" assez flemmard . je penetre dans la piéce en fermant la porte derriére moi

- désoler pour le retard .

Le professeur me regarda d'un air incredule , puis il sourit en m'invitant a me presenter . Mais quel âge avait il pour avoir les cheveux gris ?

Je m'avança au millieu de l'estrade , façe au éleves .

- Je m'appel Naruto Namikaze j'ai 17 ans et je suis nouveau , ravis de vous rencontrer !

Je leur ai évidemment fait mon sourire a la Uzumaki arrachant quelques petits cris au fille . Le profeseur m'atribua la seule plaçe libre de la classe , celle a côté d'un ténebreux au cheveux de jais et au yeux onyx malheureusement occupés dans la contemplation de l'exterieur .

J'alla m'assoir et adressa un chaleureux bonjour a mon cammarade , et la , je me prit le vent du sciécle ! Je detourna par la suite mon attention sur un roux qui m'appelait en plein millieu du cour

- Gaara ?! chuchotais je en essayant le plus possible de retenir ma surprise  
- Hey Naruto sa faisait un bail !  
- ouais carement !

En réalité sa fait plus de dix ans ... , Gaara était mon meilleur ami , je lui confiait absolument tout , mais il avait du deménagé avec sa famille pour je ne sais quel raisons .

- qu'est ce que tu fais a Konoha !

Gaara , mon frére , Tsunade , moi et Madara Uchiha sommes les seuls qui a ma connaissance , savent pour ma famille et ce que je suis

- je tache de rester discret , je te demande juste de ne rien dire s'il te plait  
- tu crois que je suis assez stupide pour crier au et fort toute la vérité déclenchant ainsi ta mort ? franchement je suis pas idiot , bien sur que je ne dirais rien je n'ai jamais rien dit .  
- oui pardon sourit je devant ma stupidité

j'était heureux de voir que même aprés tout ce temps rien n'avait changé et Gaara était toujours mon meilleur ami , nous avions énormement de tremps a rattraper lui et moi .

- Je vous derange Namikaze ? demanda le profeseur  
- Absolument pas repondis je  
- vous jouez au malins en plus  
- non , vous vous méprenez

Un sourire qui pouvait presque dépaser mes oreilles s'afficha sur mon visage ce qui sans que je ne le veuille les éléves se mettent a rire . Le profeseur ferma son livre et s'approcha de moi se plaçant devant mon bureau , les rires se stoppérent mon sourire aussi .

Ce type était sans aucun doute , un maitre de l'air . Je ne sais pas comment je le savait mais je le sentais . Peut être est ce une faculté de sang pure tel que moi ?  
Il me scruta de la tête au pied , puis du coin de l'oeil , sur ma gauche je vis Kyû posé tanquillement sur mon épaule a sifloté

_- t'inquiet se type jette juste de la poudre au yeux ! J'ai vus des bouteilles de Bourbon dans son bureau dans le 2eme tiroir a droite !_

(Bourbon = alcool) Kyû était mort de rire , il roulais sur mon épaule , le long de mon bras et enfin jusqu'au bureau sans s'arreter . Je ris a son attitude ainsi qu'a sa réplique .

- qu'y a t il de drôle Namikaze ?  
- Je crois être le plus serieux de nous deux "sensei"  
- que veux tu dire ?  
- Je parle de la bouteille de bourbon se trouvant dans votre bureau 2éme tiroir a droite

Mon sourire me revint et le rire de Kyû s'intensifia . La profeseur resta stupéfait faisant de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraitre . Je remarqua aussi que j'avais enfin attiré l'intention de mon camarde de table , qui me regardait bizarement .

Un éleve audacieux et curieux se precipita vers l'estrade et sortis la bouteille qu'il montra a tout le monde avant de boire une gorgé en imitant le profeseur .

Une vague de rires presques déments traversa la classe . Un seul , ne riait pas : le tenebreux a ma droite . Aprés cette splendide plaisanterie et mon exellente impression devant la classe , moi et le jeune curieux aussi maintenant appelé "alcoolique" fûmes renvoyés du cour .

Nous nous rendîmes dans la cour , nous assayâmes sur un banc et firent connaissance .

- Je m'appel Kiba Inuzuka ,toi Naruto je presume ?  
- oui souri je en voyant Kyû toujours mort de rire

Bizzard . Ce fut le premier mot a l'esprit qui me vint , ce type je ne parviends pas a savoir ce qu'il est , peut être humain aprés tout ?

- c'est dans tes habitudes de repondre au profs ?  
- non c'est juste que cette fois j'en avais bien envie !  
- oui je vois ! sourit il , mais comment as tu su pour le bouteille ?  
- heu , eh bien ...

Vite putain une excuse !

- laisse c'est pas grave ! on a tous nos petits secrets de toutes façons !  
- oui sourit je

ouf , sa va je m'en sors bien !

_- c'est pas passé loin !_

A suivre ...

* * *

Moi : je ne vois toujours pas ce qui te derange sas'ke  
Sasu :...  
Moi : tu sais "..." n'est pas une réponse  
Itachi : c'est parce qu'il n'a toujours pas parlé a Naruto  
Sasu : grrr !  
Naru : O/O  
Moi : c'est juste pour sa ne t'inquiete pas tu va lui parler dans le prochain chapitre  
Sasu : -' c'est vrais ce mensonge ?  
Pein : enfet elle te mens pas elle deforme la verité a son avantage  
Sasu : comment sa se fait que t'es au courant toi ?  
Pein *fier de lui* : parce qu'elle me dis tout ! ^^  
Moi : O/O  
Pein : eh oui c'est moi le super grand frére de la Fic !  
Itachi : je peut facilement te battre tu sais ?  
Pein : essaie pour voir  
Pein & Itachi *duel de regards noir*  
Naru & Sasu : on va rammaser !  
Moi : je vous rappel que c'est moi qui decide !  
*gros vent*  
Moi : ok ... sinon dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !  
Deidara : toujours 2 com's pour rester prevenus !  
Moi : AHHH ! MON DEIDEI !  
Deidara : et merde !


	3. Chapter 3

et voila un nouveau chapitre pour vous. j'ai fais de mon mieux pour corriger les fautes donc désoler si il y en a encore

**RAR:**

guest: contente que ça te plaise. voila la suite

XoXonii: comme je te l'ai déjà dit l'histoire ne m'appartient pas et je ne voulais pas la changer mais j'ai tous de même fais quelque correction pour celle ci. et donc voici la suite !

et voila je me tais donc et je vous laisse lire !

* * *

Chapitre 3  
Tout s'arrange

Après de brèves discutions avec mon nouvel ami Inuzuka , la cloche sonna et Gaara nous avait rejoins .

- Kiba t'aurais jamais dus , le prof était furax ! tu vas encore te faire virer !  
- encore ? demandais je  
- ce serais la 8ème fois je crois , mais ils me renvoient toujours au dortoir !  
- tu es a quel étage ? m'enquit je

Bizarrement Kyu arrêta de rire , il avait l air de s intéresser a la réponse de Kiba .  
- sa je n'ai pas le droit de le dire !

Gaara haussa un sourcil se demandant pourquoi il ne voulait pas me le révéler . Il était normal que Gaara soit au courant puisqu'ils avaient l'air d'être amis . Kiba scruta les alentours pour voir si nous étions observer , en constatant que se n'était pas le cas , il se pencha vers moi et me murmura

- étage 5 , chambre 15

Pour ceux qui ont du mal a se repérer , voici un schéma a ma façons du dortoir de l'étage 5 (Élites) :

Entrée du dortoir  
11| |17  
12| |18  
13| |19  
14| |20  
Kiba ! 15| |21 Naruto !  
16| |22  
Sortie du toit

J'écarquilla les yeux en me rendant compte que Kiba était a la chambre juste en face de la mienne . Il se redressa et constata que Gaara lui envoyait un regard noir

- comme tu le sais peut être les dortoirs sont disposés de différentes maniérés , les humains a l'étage 3 , les maîtres des éléments a l'étage 4 , et les sang pur au 5

- Kiba ! Pourquoi tu lui a dit ! on a pas le droit de dire ouvertement nos natures et tu le sais c'est dans le règlement !  
- tout simplement parce que vu que je suis un sang pur et que je peux connaitre la nature des autres au simple regard .  
- sa ne réponds pas a ma question s'impatienta me meilleur ami  
- je ne vois pas ce qu'est Naruto

Il tourna son regard vers moi , accompagnant celui de Gaara . C'est pour sa que j'ai vu la nature de mon prof de math ! c'est belle et bien une capacité de sang pur . Mais quand j'irais a ma chambre ce soir , il s'apercevra surement que j'en suis un aussi . Je suis foutus .

"Toutes attaches a des personnes est une menace pour notre survie"

Pardon Nagi , ils s'en apercevront . mais je peux toujours cacher le fait que je suis un vampire , non tout n'est pas perdus !

- hey Naruto !  
- hum ?  
- sa va ? t'es pâle tu sais ?  
- ah , peut être oui souris je pour le rassurer

La cloche sonna , la journée était malheureusement passé aussi vite que le cours dans lequel j'avait été exclus . Pendant que Gaara et Kiba se dirigeait vers le self , je montais le plus discrètement possible jusqu'au cinquième étage chambre 21 . Une fois arrivé je m'affala sur le lit très très très moelleux !

Je me releva au bout de cinq minutes , peut être vingt ou trente . Je me leva pour me diriger vers sa salle de bain ou je pris une douche . Après avoir enfilé un sur-vêtement noir avec un t-shirt orange (ah on le reconnais bien la notre Naruto ! ^^) , je pris un verre ou je versa une de mes Blood tablettes avec de l'eau .

J'attendit quelques minutes l'évaporation de ma Blood tablette et but le verre en entier , sentant en moi un sentiment de bien être et de satisfaction , J'avait apaisé ma soif pour quelques heures .

Quand j'entendit frapper a ma porte ! Je me précipita de cacher mon verre ou quelques gouttes restait et mes Blood tablettes .

- Naruto ouvre je sais que c'est toi !  
C'était Kiba mais comment il ...  
- ohlalalalalaa ! on est ... non tu es mort Naru !  
- pff lâche !

Je n'avais pas le choix je ne pouvais tout de même pas me défiler . Je marcha d'un pas hésitant vers la porte , empoigna la poignet et me résolu a l'ouvrir .

- tiens Kib...

Je n'eux pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il entra en prenant soin que nos épaules s'entre-choques .

- ok...

je ferma la porte et me retourna vers lui

- il a l air furax !

En effet Kyu n avait pas tord , je pouvais facilement apercevoir une veine sur sa tempe . je m'assit sur mon lit en soupirant espérant ainsi calmer sa colère .

- comment as tu su que j'étais la ? demandais je  
- ton odeur , je l ai suivit !  
- loup garous je présume ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi , quelques peut choqué par le fait que j ai aussi facilement dessellé sa nature , c'était assez simple en fait . En tout cas je l avais calmé , il soupira a son tour .

- bref , tu es un sang pur non ? pour être a cet étage c'est obligé , attend ! c'est aussi pour sa que j'ai pas trouvé ce que t'es !  
- ouaip !  
- et alors ? vas y t'es quoi ! t'es un sang pur sa c'est obligé !

Je réfléchis quelques instant en le regardant fixement , puis me laisse tomber sur le lit .

- d'après se qu'a dit Gaara , il est interdit de dévoiler sa nature !  
- mais tu connais la mienne ! on doit être égaux la !  
Je me redresse avec un sourire sadique  
- moi je l'ai sus seul sans que tu ne me le dise !  
- ah ! j'enrage Naruto ! Je m'en fous je trouverais bien !  
- essaie toujours !

Il sortit , vexé . Moi et Kyu nous regardâmes quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire . Nous fûmes malheureusement interrompus par la sonnerie de mon téléphone .

- Allô ?  
- alors Naru cette première journée ? s'enthousiasma mon frère au téléphone

Mon frère ne m'avait pas prévenus pour le classement des dortoirs et maintenant que Kiba allais essayer de découvrir se que j'était , j'était dans de beau draps !

Malgré le fait que Kiba a l'air un peu stupide et incapable de mener une enquête ou de réfléchir calmement . Je ne le connaissais pas suffisamment pour baisser ma garde . Je vais aussi faire la gueule a mon frère pour ce coup la !

- ...  
- alors ?

- mais réponds

- Naruto je sais que t'es la , ou est le problème ? ta perdus tes Blood tablettes ? ya quelqu'un a côté de toi qui écoute ?  
- OU EST LE PROBLÈME ! TU M'AS MIS A L'ÉTAGE 5 !  
- tu es installer ?! paniqua t il  
- oui !

Il soupira de soulagement

- tant mieux  
- nan mais je rêve ... -' , tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi Nag...Pein !

j'ai vite rectifié le tire au cas ou Kiba écouterais

- non , pourquoi sa ? je t'ai bien mis étage 5 chambre 21 ?  
- oui ! tu veux qu'ils sachent tous qui on est ou quoi ?  
- non c'est juste que j'ai crus que sa te ferais plaisir d'être dans la chambre de maman

Je me calma tout de suite , en fait il n'avais rien fais contre moi . Maman était donc dans cette chambre . De chaudes larmes coulèrent sur mes joues que j'essuya rapidement , j'avais crier sur Nagi pour rien .

- Hey Naru , sa va ?

J'était a un endroit ou ou ma mère avait passé ses nuits , ou elle avait étudiée . Je me trouvais a l'endroit ou auparavant ma mére se tenait , sa en plus du collier de mon père que je gardais précieusement : j'ai comme l'impression de me rapprocher d'eux .

- oui ...oui merci Nagi

Au fond je me fichais bien que Kiba entendent tout . Je m'était rendus compte que ma mère a dormis et vécus une partie de sa vie ici , j'avais une...marraine qui me semblait très gentille , un frère qui veillait sur moi mieux que quiconque et un meilleur ami perdus que je viens juste de retrouver .

Tout allait de mieux en mieux

- de rien petit frère !

Le connaissant je sus qu'il laissait échapper un sourire peut-être petit , mais il souriait j'en était certains .

Nous discutâmes encore un peu et j'eus le courage de lui annoncer pour mon exclusion de cour , il n'a rien dit a part que maman aussi n'était pas très douée pour les cours et que je devait surement tenir d'elle . Il m'avait aussi harcelé pour savoir si une fille m'intéressait , j'eus un visage blasé en lui répondant que je ne me préoccupait pas vraiment de sa .

J'avais décroché , Kyû était partis explorer les lieux et recoins de l'école afin de pouvoir m'aider a ne pas me perdre et donc ne pas arrivé en retard a chaque cours .

Il vola vers moi , se scratcha sur le lit en se laissant rebondir de fatigue .

-j'en peux plus !  
- je vois sa ! me moquais je

j'alla m'asseoir a côté de lui regardant sont petit ventre monter et descendre rapidement .

- Il faut qu'on parte  
- hein ? mais de quoi tu parle Kyu !  
- Tu n'ai pas en sécurité ici !  
- mais ...de quoi tu parle ?

Il était paniqué et me regardait avec des yeux suppliant . Qu'a t il vus ? entendus ? ou fait ? Je ne l'ai jamais vus ainsi , que c'est t il passé ?

- Naruto ! partons ou je t'emmène !  
- Kyu c'est gentil de prendre soin de moi , mais tu crois vraiment que Nagi m'aurait envoyé dans une école dangereuse ?

Il se redressa et tenta de répliquer

- mais Naruto puisque je te ...

je lui caressa le sommet de le tête pour le faire taire et le rassurer . Je refusais de croire qu'un danger me guettait , Madara ne pouvait être ici . A cette pensée je me crispa .

S'il avait été ici nous ne serions jamais venus , Nagi est sur de l'avoir semé et je le crois sur parole , ou alors ais je juste envie de le croire ?

Kyu remarqua ma réaction et leva des yeux interrogateurs vers moi .

- Ne t'en fais pas Kyu ! j'ai confiance en Nagi ! aller repose toi ! je vais aller faire un tour je n'ai pas sommeil

Kyu voulu a tout prit me retenir , mais il se laissa finalement emporté par Morphée . Je souris a cette vue , en réalité je voulais juste vérifier par moi même si j'était vraiment en danger a le fois pour me rassurer mais aussi pour me prouvé que je n'avais pas a douter de Nagi .

La lune était haute dans le ciel , la pleine lune plus exactement . J'avais fait tout le tour de l'établissement avec prudence sans résultats : fausse alerte .  
l'endroit ou je me situais - le toit - était le dernier endroit ou je comptais chercher , n'ayant finalement rien trouvé je me suis attardé dans la contemplation de la lune .

Une brise de vent bougea légèrement mes cheveux dont une mèche décida de venir chatouiller mon nez . Je ramena l'intruse derrière mon oreille et essaya du mieux que je pus de me convaincre de rentrer .

Si Nagi avait été la il m'aurait vite fait bien fait rentré a l'intérieur en prenant soin de me réchauffer comme un enfant fragile . Je ris a cette pensée . Cela me fit l'effet d'une claque , une claque qui me rappelait que Nagi me manquait déja .

Je fus coupé dans ma révélation par un bruit de pas qui s'arrêtait dérrière moi a quelques métres , pourquoi ne l'avais je pas perçus plus tôt ? Je n'ose pas me retourner , Kyu ne peut pas avoir raison !  
A suivre ...

Sasu *prend Naru dans ses bras* : si tu fais du mal a Naruto je t'etripe Mizu !  
Naru : O/O  
Pein : quel idiot !  
Sasu : répéte !  
Pein : tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? si Naru meurt il n'y a plus d'histoire !  
Itachi *soupire désespéré* : A mon frére !  
Sasu : grrr  
Gaara : ok ...ya une de ces ambiance ici ...  
Moi : j'ai ramené Gaara ! ^^ et y'a l'autre qui se ramene aussi ... -_-  
Madara : Quel acceuil !  
Itachi : c'est celui que tu mérite -' Marvan-chan pourquoi l'as tu amené ?  
Moi *soupire* : Il m'a suivis !  
Madara : n'importe quoi , je suivais juste exactement la ...  
Sasu *le coupe en criant* : MOI J AI TOUJOURS PAS PARLER A NARU !  
Moi : oui calme toi Sasu !  
Naru : Sasu , tu ... tu m'étrangle la !  
Sasu *relâche un peu se prise* : désolé  
Naru : Pas grave ! *l'attrape par la nuque et l'embrasse langoureusement*  
Sasu : O/O  
Naru : ^^  
Tous : Oo  
Moi *se remet* : heu ... ouais j'ai juste pas encore autorisé sa ...mais c'est pas grave.

* * *

voila c'est terminer bon et bien on se revois dimanche prochain !


	4. Chapter 4

et me revoila ! je suis désoler de poster en retard mais je n'ai plus d'ordinateur donc je vais avoir plus de mal a poster mes chapitre désoler !

* * *

Chapitre 4  
Sasuke ?

Je fus coupé dans ma révélation par un bruit de pas qui s'arrêtait derrière moi a quelques mètres , pourquoi ne l'avais je pas perçus plus tôt ? Je n'ose pas me retourner , Kyu ne peut pas avoir raison !

Je pris mon courage a deux mains et me tourna en direction du petit intrus . Je soupira de soulagement en constatant que ce n'était que mon ténébreux camarade de classe . (oui c'est Sasuke ! ^^ , pardon a ceux a qui j'ai fait croire que c'était Madara ! ^^)

Nos regards se croisèrent et s'éternisèrent , je connaissait ce regard , ce regard noir qui vous fixe et donne sur le néant . Ce regard qui vous donne l'impression de contempler un mur . Ce regard qui devrait pourtant être une fenêtre sur l'âme est recouvert d'un voile épais . Un regard froid et impassible . Pourtant , ces yeux était d'une intensité a toutes épreuves ... Le pire était que je me sentais attiré par ces yeux .

- tu m'a fais peur dis je  
- hn

Il détourna les yeux , il s'approcha et vint contempler la lune a mes côtés .

- tu viens souvent ici ? demandais je

Ses cheveux noir était un peu ébouriffés par le vent , une mèche passa devant ses yeux splendides , mais il ramena l'intruse derrière son oreille , j'aurais tellement voulus accomplir ce geste a sa place , j'enrageais . Hein ? quoi ? au putain Naruto calme toi ...

- hn  
- parler sa t'arrive ?  
- hn

Le silence régna , un silence ni agréable ni pesant , juste naturel . Malheureusement ce silence se brisa quand il se décida a prendre la parole me dévoilant enfin sa voix qui parut m'envoûte

- oui , je viens ici tout les soirs  
- pourquoi ?  
- j'ai du mal a dormir  
- un point commun c'est déjà sa  
- hn  
- tu aurait pus me répondre quand je t'avais dit bonjour  
- tu n'aurait pas dus t'en prendre au prof  
- laisse moi deviner toi t'es le fayot de service ?  
- non

Il haussa un sourcil me faisant rire . Et je crus non ... j'avais bien vus un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage impassible . Le voile commençait a tomber . Nous discutâmes et riâmes toute la soirée (enfin pour ma part lui ne faisait que des petits sourires) jusqu'à beaucoup plus tard dans le nuit . J'avais par le même occasion appris qu'il s'appelait Sasuke .

La deuxième journée de cours passa , elle m'avait parue être la plus longue de toutes (oui je sais sur 2 jours -' ) entre Tsunade qui n'hésitait pas a me foutre la honte en me prenant dans ses bras puissants (pas en apparence) a chaque fois qu'elle me croisait avec des "mon chère filleul comme se passe ta journée ?" ou des "Tu passe goûter tout a l'heure ?"

il y a avait aussi Kiba qui me harcelait toujours dans le but de découvrir ce que je suis en passant par toutes les plus grandes suppositions aussi insolites les unes que les autre .

Il y a avait aussi mon nouvel "ami" Sasuke qui avait remit son masque impassible et revêtus son voile infranchissable , il m'ignorait genre nous ne nous connaissions pas . J'enrageais presque ! Presque oui , j'ai un minimum de retenue tout de même !

Il y avait aussi les filles du lycée qui était toutes folles de moi , me courant après et m'agaçant bien que je tentais de les repoussés avec le sourire . Pendant que je tentais d'échapper a une meute de fille réclamant un rendez vous avec moi , la fille au cheveux couleurs de cerisier que j'avais aperçus devant le lycée m'a aider a me cacher .

Une maître de la terre et de l'eau . Sakura apparemment , très gentille , mais avec une force égale a celle de Tsunade -' . Sakura est affectueuse et gentille , je l'aime beaucoup elle a l'air d'être une excellente amie , elle c'est tout de suite bien entendue avec Gaara , moins avec Kiba . Loup solitaire va !

J'eus aussi de longues discutions avec Gaara , il m'a dit qu'il était partis parce que ses parents avait perçus le danger qui guettait ma famille et qu'il l'a appris trop tard , je ne pouvais pas en vouloir a ses parents . Je lui ai aussi demander des nouvelles de son frère et de sa sœur : Temari et Kankuro .

Il m'a répondus qu'ils allaient bien et était parfaitement maîtres de leurs éléments , La famille de Gaara était une famille d'élément de la foudre et le l'air . Gaara lui , avait la facultés de contrôler le sable en plus de ceux le pour une raison qui lui était inconnue .

Résultat : Je n'ai pas pus me concentrer en cours a cause de Kyu qui me criait de partir de cet établissement car la veille il avait perçus une aura qu'il craignait par dessus tout , j'ai bien sur tenter a maintes reprises de lui expliquer que j'avais déjà vérifié sans résultats !

Et enfin , après avoir avalé une Blood tablette , le meilleur moment de la journé arrive , celui ou tout le monde dort ou tout est paisible : celui ou je rejoind Sasuke sur le toit .

Il y était déjà et contemplait la lune et m'attendais , il détourna ensuite le regard vers moi lorsque je le rejoins , l'intensité de son regard me frappais toujours autant .

- Il fais frais ce soir commentais je  
- hn  
- Le sommeil ne viens toujours pas ?  
- Non , mais je voulais aussi m'excuser  
- Hein ?  
- Je ne t'ai prêté aucune attention aujourd'hui

C'est vrais il traînait toujours avec ce Suigetsu , cheveux blanc , yeux violet donnant l'impression qu'il va vous engloutir d'un regards , maître de l'eau seulement , un simple apprentis tout ce qu'il devait savoir faire c'est gagner avec ses poings .

Il y avait aussi une fille : Karin a ce que l'a dit Kiba , maître du feux et de la terre , cheveux rouges , yeux d'un rouge plus pourpre , elle paraissait inoffensive mais un peu vulgaire et agressive .

Il ya avait aussi ce Neji et sa cousine Hinata , Cheveux noir , yeux d'un blanc nacré je ne les ais pas assez observer pour connaitre leur nature .

- ce n'est pas grave tu sais  
- je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose alors évitons de nous voir de jours  
- pourquoi ?

- ok ... tu sais que tu es un grand bavard et que j'adore discuter avec toi ! pff nan sérieux Sas'ke dis quelque chose de cohérent pour une fois !

Il soupira et laissa passer un sourire moqueur , j'avais l'impression qu'il n'adressait ses sourires a personne d'autre et de ce fait je me sentais privilégié .

- Sas'ke ? demanda t il  
Il haussa des sourcils , me faisant rire .  
- quoi ?  
- tu m'as donné un surnom  
- très observateur ironisais je  
- Ne te moque pas , je ne suis pas habituer c'est tout  
- je vois sa souris je

Je me moqua de lui longtemps en articulant bien les voyelles de "Sas'ke" , il finis par s'y habituer au boute d'une heure , peut être deux ou trois qui sais ? Je me sentais bien avec lui et le temps n'avait pas d'importance .

Puis il fut temps de rentrer , il me raccompagna a l'intérieur . Je m'arrêta devant la porte de ma chambre tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la 20 , la chambre a côté de la mienne .

Il baissa ensuite la tête avec une gêne sur son vidage et me dis

- tu sais Naruto ... , je te reconsidéré déjà comme ... mon meilleur ami .

Il entra en m'adressant un petit sourire tandis que je restait la , ébahit . Je m'était fais un ami sang-pur , je souris a cette pensées plus qu'agréable et me décida a franchir le seuil de ma chambre rejoignant ainsi Kyu chez Morphée .

Je sortis doucement mais surement du sommeil dans lequel j'était si bien installé visualisant vaguement mon radio-réveil affichant ... 17h ! Nous étions mercredi et j'avais dormis toute la journée échappant ainsi au cours du matin (je m'en passe facilement) .

J'avais du sommeil a rattraper depuis deux jours , je discutait avec Sasuke toute la nuit et finissais par accumuler le sommeil . Je me releva , frotta mes yeux avec inconscience .

Je remarqua Kyu me regarder d'un air las

_- t'a pioncer toute journée tu le sais sa ?! t'a pleins d'appels et de sms manqués de Pein , Sakura , Gaara et Kiba ! je crois même que tu as un appel manqué de Sasuke !_

Quand il prononça son nom je fonça sur mon portable , qu'il tentait avec difficulté de garder en main

- doucement !

Je ne l'écoutais plus , j'était concentrer sur mes sms

_Nagi :_  
_Je sais que tes cours sont prenants et que je t'ai demander de révisé tes cours mais pas au point de ne me donner aucun signe de vie en deux jours ! Au fait je passe avec une surprise ce soir a l'interna tu sera surpris ! (ma vengeance sera terrible ! )_

Au secours j'ai peur ! ^^ j'ai hâte , je vais revoir Nagi , super ! avec une surprise ... qu'est ce qu'il a derrière la tête ?

_Sakura :_  
_Naruto , qu'est tu fous dépêche de venir on t attend !_

Ouais si tu veux Saku , ben réveil moi pendant que t'y est ! elle n'a même pas la carte d'accès a l'étage ! :p

_Kiba :_  
_ouvre ta porte ! je suis la Naruto !_

Ben tente de me réveiller pour voir je t'attend ! (imaginez un sourire sadique sur mon visage ! ^^ )

_Gaara :_  
_Kiba va défoncer la porte je te préviens je couvre pas les dégâts !_

et d'autre trucs dans ce genre la , quand soudain un sms de Sakura attira mon attention :

_Sakura :_  
_Sasuke est venus nous demander ou tu était , j'espère que tu ne traîne pas avec lui c'est juste un frimeur et un chat noir de malheur , t'inquiète on la envoyer balader ! ^^_

J'eus soudain une envie de meurtre envers la rose ... -' si elle avait été la elle serait morte ! Sas'ke ne voudra plus me parler maintenant ! une malédiction cette fille !

Quand soudain je fus frapper par ma soif qui me rongeait depuis bien longtemps , Le genre de soif qui mêle , colère , désir , envie , joie , tristesse , trahison , déceptions , douleur et j'en passe ! toutes ces émotion sen une seule pulsion : la soif .

- Kyu ... haletais je , mes ...mes Blood tablettes ... v-vite !

Il vola le plus rapidement possible vers mon sac tandis que ma soif s'intensifiais , je n'allais pas tenir bien longtemps . Je tenta de me lever avant de m'écraser au sol , il fallait au moins que je remplisse un verre d'eau , Kyu n'en serait pas capable .

Ma vision se troublais tandis que je tentais désespérément de me lever , ce fut un miracle lorsque je réussis a me mettre debout , miracle éfemére puisque je me retrouve dos au mur me laissant progressivement tombé au sol dans l'inconscience la plus totale .

Je lutta comme je pus pour me maintenir éveillé car je sais que quand je me réveillerais ma soif prendra le dessus et je m'en prendrais au premier être vivant qui se dressera sur mon passage et c'est seulement quand je commencerais a être rassasié que je reviendrais .

Si seulement je n'avais pas eus autant sommeil ! Si seulement ces discutions avec Sasuke n'avaient pas été aussi longues ! Ok sa je ne regrette pas , mais putain Sasuke , si seulement je ne t'aimais pas je ne serais pas dans cet êtat c'est de ta faute la base ! putain Sasuke

* * *

Moi : ce chapitre est plus long que les autres ...  
Sasu : tant mieux non ?  
Moi : mouais , hey ! t'es content maintenant tu lui a parlé a Naru ! Le chapitre t'es pratiquement pleinement consacré sa ta va la !  
Sasu *regard pervers vers Naru* : mouais pour l'instant !  
Naru : O/O heu ...  
Pein : Marvan-chan ?  
Moi : oui ? ^^  
Pein : il en manque des gens  
Moi : t'inquiète ils arrivent !

et voici quelque question !  
- Quel est la surprise de Nagi ?  
- Naruto va t il s'en sortir ? (question idiote !) de quel façons ?  
- Dans combien de temps souhaitez vous que Madara arrive ? (oui je sais je suis sadique je veux que Madara vienne ^^ )  
- Sakura va t elle mourir ? ^^  
- Qui va débarque et tout chambouler ?

**A suivre ...** ^^ (pour bien faire chier ^^)

* * *

et voila le chapitre est enfin en ligne encore désoler du retard gomen !bon bon n'oubliez pas de laisser un review merciii ! a la prochaine

la chapitre suivant arrivera peut être plus tôt hehe


	5. Chapter 5

et voila le chapitre 5 pour vous. oui oui je sais il est samedi et non dimanche. c'est que aujourd'hui c'est mon annive ( même si je passe une journée de merde )

RAR:

Lena: de rien je suis contente que ça te plaise. juste que le début n'est pas vraiment corriger, et ce n'est pas une fic traduit, une amie ma permis de partager sa fiction. et voila le chapitre 5.

Note 1: bon comme je l'ai déjà dit je n'ai plus d'ordinateur mais j'essaie de respecter mon rythme de parution

Note 2: aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire !

bon aller je vous laisse, bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 5  
Pardon Sasuke 

Agréable sensation qu'est de satisfaire sa soif . Le liquide coulait comme du vins dans ma gorge ; Sucré et a la fois amer , le mélange était délicieux , du sang ... Attend une minute ! a qui est...est ce qu'il appartiens ?

Le brouillard de mon esprit se dissipait , je commençais a sortir peu a peu de ma transe ne pouvant pas pour autant arrêter de boire ce délicieux breuvage . Mes paupières lourdes l'étaient de moins en moins , ma vue revint peu a peu , mon odorat par la même occasion .

Je ne vis ensuite que l'obscurité , je n'entendis que le sang qui coulais dans ma gorge , et je sentis aussi une emprise dans mon dos me forçant a ne pas bouger et a continuer mon acte , je ne comptais pas m'arrêter du moins jusqu'à avoir raisonnablement étancher ma soif .

Mais je me stoppa et retira mes crocs , quand je vis du coin de l'œil de soyeux et doux cheveux couleur corbeaux . Mais une odeur confirma mes soupçons , l'odeur de Sasuke . Il avais le souffle saccadé , je me trouvais a califourchon sur lui , j'avais bloqué ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête . Il ne semblais pas s'être débattus .

Soudain pris par le remord , je me fondis dans l'obscurité et me cacha aussi vite que personne n'aurais jamais pus le voir sous mes draps , honteux . "Pardon Sasuke , Pardon , Pardon ! Pardon ! " n'arrêtais je pas de penser , mais sa ne changeais rien au fait que je m'en étais pris a lui .

Je sentis soudain la couette voler et Sasuke se mettre a son tour a califourchon sur moi . Je gardais les yeux ouvert , lorsque je sentis a nouveaux la délicieuse odeur de son sang me chatouiller les narines .

Sasuke , malgré sa respiration saccadé réussis a prononcé :

- pourquoi ... t'es tu arrêté ?

Les mains a côté de mon visage , il c'était penché vers moi , me transperçant de ses splendides yeux dont le voile c'était de nouveaux envolé . Je pouvais lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert , il m'en voulais .

Il m'en voulait ... mais de quoi ?

Pour ne pas lui répondre je tourna la tête .

- Tss ! t'es vraiment idiot ! Baka !  
- Et d'abord qu'est ce que tu faisais ici ! grognais-je  
- Tu m'a envoyé un sms ! j'ai paniqué ! et tu t'es jeté sur moi ...

Je tourna la tête et fusilla Kyu du regard qui c'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce .

- Regarde moi quand je te parle !

Je plongea de nouveau mes yeux dans les siens , il ne m'en voulais pas sur le fait que je m'était apparemment jeté sur lui , mais plutôt parce que je m'était arrêté . Je fixa avec remord la plaie dans son cou

- ne fais pas cet tête la ! je ne t'en veux pas !  
- Pourquoi ... tu ne t'es pas débattus ?  
- pardon ?  
- tu aurais pus facilement mais tu n'as rien fais , pourquoi ?  
- il valait mieux que ce soit moi qu'une autre personne innocente , non ?  
- hum ... , comment as tu su ?  
- pour quoi ?  
- que la soif m'avais envahis  
- a tes yeux , ils sont rouges , rouges comme le sang  
- quoi ?

Je tourna la tête en direction de mon miroir et constata avec effrois , que mes yeux brillaient d'un rouge intense dans l'obscurité .

- mais je préfère de loin tes yeux bleue

Je le regarda intrigué . J'avais crus voir apparaître des rougeurs sur ses joues , mais il c'était assis a côté de moi , me libérant . Je me redressa , et ouvris le store de ma chambre , ne changeant pas grand chose a notre environnement puisque le nuit était déjà tombée . Mais combien de temps étais je resté inconscient ?

Je me dirigea ensuite vers l'interrupteur et la lumière vive faillis me brûler les yeux , qui restaient encore rouge . Je scruta la chambre du regard en constatant l'immense bordel qui s'y trouvait un peu gêné d'accueillir Sasuke dans un tel foutoir , je m'activa a ranger sous son regard  
attentif .

Une fois fini , je regarda a mon tour le ténébreux dont la morsure que lui ai infligé commençait a cicatriser . En effet la salive des vampires guérit rapidement les morsures . Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur en repensant a ce que je lui avait fait subir .

- tu n'as pas trop mal ? demandais je  
- non sa va  
- je suis désolé .  
- tu n'as pas a l'être , mais tu n'es pas complètement rassasié , je te conseil de prendre une Blood tablette ou de finir ce que tu as commencé

Il avait un peu (beaucoup même) l'air de ce réjouir a l'idée que je termine ce que j'avais effectivement commencé .

- heu ... vampire  
- quoi ?  
- tu en ais un aussi  
- hn , comment tu la vus ?  
- tu cicatrise beaucoup trop vite et tu connais l'existence des Blood tablette qui normalement est tenue secrète .  
- hn  
- c'est une manie chez toi les "hn" ?  
- hn  
- OK -'

Je regarda dans le vide , ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire , curieusement le silence était ... gênant . Mon attention se porta sur mon téléphone portable qui vibrait , signal que je recevais un message . Je le saisit , ouvrit le sms sur le regard attentif de Kyu .

_Nagi_  
_J'arrive dans dix minutes dépêche toi !_ ^^

Merde ! j'avais complètement zapper ! Nagi va venir avec ... une surprise .

- heu Sas'ke ?  
- oui ?  
- je suis vraiment désoler mais mon frére ne va pas tarder et ...  
- je vois ! je te laisse , si tu as besoin je suis a côté .

Il partit le regard de nouveau impassible , claquant la porte en sortant . Mais quel idiot ! j'allais lui proposer de rester pour voir mon frère -" . Tant pis sa ne fais rien .

En fait , sa vaut surement mieux pour lui qu'il ne le rencontre pas . Je ne préfère même pas imaginer ce qu'aurait dit nii-san ! Enfin bref , il va arriver d'une seconde a l'autre , il vaut mieux que je sois prêt . Y'a t il quelque chose ici qu'il pourrait critiquer ?

La chambre ? non elle est nickel je viens de la rangée en plus c'est celle de maman , il ne s'en moquera pas . La salle de bain ? non plus , y a pas grand chose a dire . Mes Blood tablettes ? il pourrait très bien dire que j'en ai trop pris ou même pas assez , non il a un nombre raisonnable . La poubelle ? elle est pleine je ferais mieux de la vider . Sa c'est fais ! Et sinon , ben , voyons ...

Non décidément je crois que tout est parfait . Tiens ! déjà ? Je me dirige vers la porte , mais Kyu m'arrête

- qu'y a t il ? j'ai oublié quelque chose ?

Il me tira par la manche pour m'emmener devant le miroir . Je constata en effet les dégâts . J'avais les cheveux en bataille , un jogging , avec un t-shirt taché du sang de Sasuke . Je courus en vitesse vers la salle de bain , me passa un coup de peigne , enfila un nouveau t-shirt , alla ouvrir et au passage j'avais remercié Kyu

- Salut Nag...!

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il m'étreignit de ce que j'aurais crus être , de toutes ses forces . Un peu comme si nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis une éternité . Je laissa échapper un soupir .

- Tu compte me laisser respirer ?

Il me lâcha et me sourit , un faux sourire , presque ironique ... Putain Nagi tu me fais flipper la !

- Tu n'aurais pas oublier de m'appeler par hasard ?  
- heu ... désolé ?  
Il balaya mes excuses d'un geste  
- quoiqu'il en soit j'ai amené quelqu'un , tu le connais et il va intégrer le lycée , tu sera content de le revoir (ou pas) , j'en suis sur !

Vu son sourire sadique je crois pas non ... , comment sa le revoir ? non ne me dis pas que c'est ...

- Salut Naru !

Une tête blonde au cheveux longs , des yeux gris argents qui me transperçaient de leur éclats , un corps svelte et paraissant fragile en apparence , je peux vous dire que dés qu'il ma serré dans ses bras c'est autre chose ! -' Bref , Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici !

- Dei ! tu me fais mal !  
- Pardon Naru !

Il me lâcha et affronta mon regard . Comment ose t il encore se tenir devant moi ! me serrer dans ses bras comme si de rien n'était ! la rage commençait a me dominer et je n'arrivais pas a me calmer malgré Kyu qui se donnait tant bien que mal pour y arriver

- Naruto ... il faut qu'on parle

Nagi était le seul qui avec sa voix apaisante arrivait a me calmer . Sur ce , nous entrâmes , Deidara prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui . Je m'assis sur le lit , les regardant , enfin plus mon frère que "lui" .

- Bon soupira Nagi , l'ambiance est légèrement tendue la ! Bon , Naruto je crois que tu mérite en effet des explications...

- non tu crois ! Comment ose t il revenir après tout sa ! comment ose t il même se placer devant moi en se moment même !

- calme toi Naru ! Je vais tout t'expliquer !

Il regarda du coin de l'œil Deidara , qui avait l'air de souffrir de mes propos , tant mieux ! Puis il détourna son attention sur moi

- J'ai croisé par le plus grand des hasard Deidara dans la rue ce matin . Bon c'est vrais que sur le coups il s'en ai pris une

Mon frère souri , un sourire un peu gêné comme si il c'était trompé

- une bonne je confirme  
- Bref , Tu te trompe sur son compte Naruto , il ne c'est pas enfuis comme un lâche , il l'a fais pour te protéger de ...

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir

- AH OUI ! alors que j'étais prisonnier des flammes ! Explique moi comment il a pus me laisser le pour mon bien hein ! EXPLIQUE MOI !

Ma rage c'était intensifiée alors que les souvenirs remontaient a la surface . Cette nuit , ou le ciel c'est tinté de rouge , ou les flammes devraient touts sur leur passage , touts ce sang , mes parents , mes amis , ma famille , ils sont tous ... morts ? mon cousin va me sauvé ! mais il s'enfuit comme un lâche , je dois me débrouillé , la fumée , il n y en a trop , je perd l'équilibre , Nagi !

- NNNOOONNNN !

J'éclata en sanglots .

*****

Sasu : Quoi ? c'est tout !  
Moi : ta un problème peut être ?  
Sasu : oui ! Naruto souffre !  
Naru : non sa va je vais bien  
Moi : ah tu vois ! ^^  
Itachi : et moi j'arrive quand ?  
Moi : heu ...  
Sasori : et Moi ?  
Konan : et Moi ?  
Shikamaru : Moi ?  
Temari : et Moi ?  
Kankuro : Et ...  
Moi : STOP ! si tout le monde fais sa on a pas fini ! Vos arriverez bientôt !  
Dei : Alors comme sa je me suis enfuis comme un lache ... -'  
Moi : Mais nan ! attends un peu mon DeiDei ! ^^  
Dei : -'

* * *

et voila la suite eut être demain.


	6. Chapter 6

et voila le chapitre 6.

et merci a tous pour vos reviews !

* * *

Chapitre 6  
Je n'avais pas le choix Naruto

J'ai encore dus louper une journée de cours . Pourquoi ? j'ai fais une crise rien qu'en revoyant mon cousin : Deidara Uzumaki . Pourquoi ? Il m'a abandonné alors que j'étais dans les flammes , cerné .

Il passais en courant au milieu des cris , au milieu du chaos , il m'a vus , mais il a préférer continuer pour j'imagine sauver sa peau ! Je l'ai toujours aimer et admirer , il était un modèle pour moi : mon second frère . Et lui il m'a laissé a mon sort , si Nagi ne m'avait pas sauvé a temps , je ne serais certainement pas la , dans ses bras .

Deidara me regardait , impassible , presque au bord des larmes mais il avait toujours tenté de rester fort . Je détourna le regard ne voulant pas croisé le regard d'un traître . Nagi remarqua bien vite le silence pesant qui régnait depuis que j'avais éteins mon portable a cause des appels répétitifs de mes amis .

J'étais resté une journée environs inconscient , d'après Nagi ce n'était qu'un choc émotionnel . J'arrivais a tenir en présence de Deidara . Mais je ne pouvais pas le supporter ! Je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'il ose garder le nom de notre famille ! alors qu'ils nous a trahie !

- Naru arrête !

Nagi attrapa ma main , j'avais serré mon bras jusqu'au sang a forçe de m'énerver . Nagi et moi nous étions faient une promesse

_"- Je préférais qu'a la place de te morfondre tu te souvienne des bons moments que tu as passé avec eux , arrête de te torturer avec se qu'ils leurs aient arrivé , il n'aimeraient pas te voir dans cet état crois moi ._

_- je te crois_  
_- dernier jour ? dit il en tendant la main vers son cadet_  
_- dernier jour_

_il se serrèrent la main , le jeune blond fit un sourire a la Uzumaki réchauffant le cœur du roux ."_

Une promesse qui au final , je n'aurais pas su tenir . Pardon Nagi .

- désoler  
- Ce n'est pas grave soupira mon frère

Il me prit dans ses bras et je n'opposa aucune résistance , je me sentais bien . Soudain , on frappa a la porte , Tsunade entra

- Naruto ? Tu n'es pas aller en ...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase , sous le choc . Je devais vraiment avoir une salle gueule . Elle se dirigea le plus vite possible dans ma direction et remplaca bien vite mon frére

- Bonjour Deidara sourit elle  
- Bonjour Tsunade-sama  
- Hein !?

Je repoussa un peu Tsunade sans pourtant l'éloigner

- Tu es au courant de ce qu'il a fais au moins ! Il a fuit ! ce n'est qu'un lâche ! Il ne mérite pas de...humf !

Avant que je ne finisse de parler ou ne dise une bêtise , Tsunade m'avait repris dans ces bras , me calmant . Elle caressa mes cheveux pour m'apaiser : effet immédiats ! Tsunade est donc la deuxième personne dans ce monde a pouvoir m'apaiser , j'en fus stupéfait .

- vous ne lui avez encore rien dit ? grogna t elle  
- j'allais le faire Tsunade ! Se défendit Nagi (un sourire de baka !) Mais nous n'en avons pas vraiment eux l'occasion !

Le silence fut et Deidara me parut hésitant .

- Naruto ? se risqua il  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux ! grognais je en le fusillant du regard , qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici d'ailleurs !  
- je voudrais te parler de quelque chose ...  
- quoi ! Que tu n'as pas eus le crans de m'aider il y a dix ans !  
- Naruto ! m'arrêta Nagi , laisse le parler ! tu pourras l'insulter après si tu en a envie !

Le ton qu'avait employé Nagi était sérieux , jamais il ne l'utilisait . J'acquiesa , me calma , et tenta d'écouter au mieux Deidara juste parce que Nagi me le demande soyons clair !

- Bien , Il y a dix ans , Madara s'en ai pris a notre famille

Mouais , c'est sa ! tu n'es qu'un demi-sang , tu n'es même pas un vampire sang pur Uzumaki ! Raison de plus pour que tu ne fasse plus partis de ce clans que je cheris tant !

(Deidara est en gros mi-Uzumaki au sang pur , mi-quelque-chose-que-je-dirais-pas-quoi-^^ au sang pur , enfet il est sang pur multiplié par 2 bref il est trop fort ! ^^) Tu ne fais partis de notre famille juste parce que mon pére t'as accepté rien de plus !

- J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pus pour sauver un maximum de monde . Sans succés . J'ai ensuite été piégé par Madara , j'ai courus , tu étais la , il allait me rattraper et si je t'aidais et t'emmenais tu allais certainement mourir avec moi , Nagato se rapprochait j'ai donc crus bien faire en tentant d'éloigner Madara .

- Et tu as bien fais ! Graçe a toi nous avons pus lui échapper jusque ici

Quoi ? "Graçe a toi" , graçe a Deidara ? Il nous a sauvé ? Impossible ! non c'est faux ! faux ! je ... , Je pris ma tête entre mes mains reflechissant du mieux que je pus , mais je venais toujours a la même conclusion : Son histoire était plausible .

Il s'approcha , mit ses genoux a terre . Etant assis sur mon lit les pieds dans le vide , je le dominais de ma hauteur . Il baissa la tête et repris :

- Je n'avais pas le choix Naruto , maintenant je te laisse choisir de le suite des événements quel qu'ils soient ...

Quel qu'ils soient ? Deidara tu es mon cousin , mon ami , mon frére , ou es tu passé ? Le Dei que je connaissais était plein de joie de vivre mais avec un caractére de cochon .

Il adorait faire exploser des pétards devant la maison de grand mère pour l'énervée , il était bagarreur et cherchait vraiment toujours les emmerdes , tellement que c'était Nagi qui réglait le compte des adversaires de Deidara quand il rentrait avec un coquard et plusieurs saignements a la maison .

Ou est il passé ? Devant moi ne se trouvait qu'un Deidara rongé par le remord , amaigris , triste et brisé . Je tenta de le raisonner en lui mettant une gifle sans y employer toutes mes forces .

- Baka !

Je l'étreignis , il ne s'attendait pas a sa et me serra lui aussi . Le Deidara que je connaissais , je le ferais revenir . Oh oui ! j'y emploierais tout mon temps si il le faut , mais ne t'inquiète pas Deidei tout redeviendra comme avant .

- Tu m'a tellement manqué !

Les larmes me montèrent , l'émotion . J'étais heureux de pouvoirs serré mon autre frère le cœur léger ! Pour que je sois vraiment heureux , il ne manquerait que Gaara , Sasuke , Kiba , Sakura et peut être si sa avait été possible ... mes parents .

- Toi aussi Naruto ! toi aussi ...

Nous nous lâchâmes avec regret , et discutâmes . Nous avions du temps a rattraper lui et moi , tout comme avec Gaara . Dei m'a dit qu'il avait hâte de revoir Gaara après tout ce temps ! car oui , ils étaient amis . Il va en effet rejoindre le lycée et habiter avec nous par la même occasion .

Et puis vint la question cruciale ! "quelqu'un t'intéresse ? " Nan mais c'est pas possible il a parlé a Nagi lui c'est obligé ! -' Je lui ai donc répondus la même chose qu'a mon frère "Non et puis je ne m'y intéresse pas" .

Par contre lui , il est toujours aussi fidèle a lui même , un vrais coureur de jupons ! Il m'a dit déjà avoir repéré quelques filles en traversant l'établissement . Faîtes que Sakura n'en fasse pas partie ! non aucune chance ! ( méchant ! ^^ )

Quand nous remarquâmes que Nagi et Tsunade étaient partis , nous décidâmes aussi de sortir . Je pris soin de prendre ma carte électronique pour pouvoir revenir dans le dortoir des Élites .

Etant le fin des cours depuis prés d'une heure . Je lui fis alors visiter l'établissement . Lui présentant mes amis par le même occasion ! Il n'a pas tout de suite accroché avec Kiba et Sasuke , par contre pour Sakura alors la sa va nickel ! on se demande pourquoi -' .

Mais bon nous savions tous qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance d'être ensemble puisque Sakura était a fond pour Sasuke .

Aprés de multiples questions sur mon absence de la part de mes amis et quelques mensonges en guise de réponse , les discutions fusérent .

Moi , Deidara et Gaara parlions le plus et nous racontions ce que nous avions vécus en étant séparés . Et dire qu'avant nous jouions tout les trois au jardins d'enfants ! Sa remonte a si loin !

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Tsunade :

- Dis moi Nagato  
- Oui ?  
- pourquoi cache tu tout sa a Naruto ?  
- pardon ?  
- Il ne sais rien ! Il ne sais pas pour son père ! Il ne sais pas pour Madara ! Il ne sais pas que ...

Nagato ne la laissa pas finir et s'écria :

- Je sais ! Mais tout sa c'est pour son bien !

Tsunade était choquée , Nagato ? repondre a ses ainée ? Ce n'était pas son genre . La vieille soupira

- Quand il apprendra tout que fera tu , Nagato ?  
- Je ferais en sorte qu'il l'apprenne petit a petit , certaines choses doivent restée secrète , je n'y peux rien , c'est lui qui me la demander

Nagato c'était levé et admirais les biblo qui traînaient sur les bibliothèque qu'il jugea plus intéressantes que la marraine de son frère .

- je sais soupira t elle , que m'autorise tu a lui révéler ?

- A propose de Madara et des Uchiha . Quand il apprendra le nom de famille de Sasuke , il deviendra fous , soit il le tuera et je sais qu'il en ait capable soit il partira et viendra te l'annoncer , la tu lui expliquera .  
- et s'il le tue ?

Nagato se tourna vers Tsunade , un peu stupéfait qu'elle puisse envisager cette option .

- prions pour que sa ne se produise pas

Il souris , et elle lui rend son sourire et le regarde ensuite d'un aire sévère

- Je ne crois pas en dieux Nagato !  
- Il va bien falloir ma chère ! ^^  
- désesperant ! Si un de mes éleves meurts se sera de ta faute , je te préviend !  
- oui oui !  
- On dirais vraiment que sa va t'empecher de dormir ! ironisa t elle  
- oui je crois , tu a de l'aspirine ?

Il lui lança un air de chiens battus . Il riairent .

Sasu *se retiend de rire * : alors comme sa Naruto va me tuer ?  
Moi : sa se pourrais ^^  
Sasu : non tu deconne ? Oo  
Moi : peut-être bien ... ^^  
Sasu : sa y est je doute maintenant -'  
Naru *bisous sur le frond* : mais non Sasuke ne t'inquite pas !  
Sasu : O/O oui ! oui !  
Naru : et toi ...  
Pein : Moi ?  
Naru : Tu me cache quoi exactement ? -'  
Pein : heu ...  
Moi : ok bon courage ! ^^  
Pein : hey ! reviens toi !  
Moi *se barre avec 2 débiles qui me courent après* : toujours deux com's pour rester prevenuuuuuussssss !  
Sasu *seul* : Oo  
Itachi *bois son thé et tent une tasse a Sasuke* : tu en veux ?  
Sasu : pourquoi pas !  
Et ils buvérent du thé jusqu'a ... bas longtemps enfet ! XD

* * *

je vous revois la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 7 ^^


	7. Chapter 7

et voila le chapitre 7 je suis vraiment désoler de le poster en retard pardonnn !

RAR:

Sasunaru-4ever: alors déjà merci pour ta review et ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écris hehe mais merci ^^

Yuki-Jiji: je n'ai pas compris ton review XD

et voila je vous poste aussi le chap 8 directement

* * *

Chapitre 7  
La vengeance de Sasuke

Le matin est la , une nouvelle journée ensoleillée s'annonce ! Même s'il fait encore nuit , Je m'étais levé de bonne heure , avant Kyu ! Non c'est pas une blague -' . Je sortis de la salle de bain , lavé , habillé , une serviette sur les épaules pour empêcher mes cheveux humides de me tremper .

Je pris une Blood tablette qui s'évapora dans son verre . Je saisis le  
verre et pris mon temps pour l'engloutir , les élèves étaient tous au self , me laissant un peu de temps avant les cours .

_Sasuke..._

Hein ! Pourquoi je pense a lui en ce moment moi ?! Putain , calme Naruto , c'est peut être juste parce que ...

_"- tu sais Naruto ... , je te concidére déjà comme ... mon meilleur ami ."_

oui c'est juste parce que lui et Gaara sont mes meilleurs amis , rien de plus . Bon , nouvelle journée ! J'ai quoi aujourd'hui ? alors , vendredi ... j'ai Arts plastiques , une heure de SVT , pause , une heure de SVT (en fait il a deux heure en gros) , self pour certains , Math et je finis a 15h avec Histoire .

Cool la journée ! je rentrerais directement a la maison cet apréme ! (non ce n'est pas mon véritable emplois du temps , malheureusement ! ^^) Kyu ce réveilla et m'adressa un petit sourire en me voyant courir dans tout les sens pour préparer mes affaires j'eus comme une impression de déjà vus...

Mon sac prêt , je rangea la serviette sur le sèche-serviette de la salle de bain et vins m'asseoir au côté du petit renard qui soit disant passant était beaucoup plus âgé que moi .

_- tu es content a l idée de rentrer ?_  
- je ne sais pas , en fait ce n'est pas vraiment chez moi puisque l'on vient d'arriver je dois encore m'habituer , mais oui , au moins sa m'aidera a fuir tout sa !  
_- en attendant je te le répète Naruto ! On doit partir et vite ! Ce Sasuke je ne le sens pas ! C'est lui l'aura dont je te parlais !_  
- Sasuke n'est pas une menace je te dis !  
_- Mais bien sur je te crois ! tu n'as aucune preuve moi si !_  
- Tiens ! pendant qu'on y est , pourquoi tu LUI avait envoyé un sms ?!  
_- J'ai paniqué Naruto ! tu était inconscient quand je suis revenus et puis Sasuke était juste a côté !_  
- C'est bon je te crois ! soupirais je

Je lui fis mon sourire a la Uzumaki pour le calmer ; sa marche ! Il se détend et vole pour venir se poser sur mon épaule . Je le regarde , il me regarde , nous riâmes .

Nous fûmes malheureusement coupés par une certaine personne demandant accès a ma chambre . Je repris ma respiration avant d'acquiescer . Sasuke pénétra dans la chambre , son regard perçant et ses splendide yeux onyx se posèrent sur moi .

J'essaya de maintenir ma respiration a un rythme normal , tandis que je le saluais chaleureusement , il s'avança faisant ainsi se plisser son pantalon noir de l'uniforme du lycée a l'endroit de son entre jambe . Non Naruto ! putain arrête !

Il vint s'asseoir a mes côté , Kyu prit un air dégoûté .

_- Tu me brûlera les draps Naruto !_

Il s'éloigna a l'opposé d'ou se trouvait Sasuke tandis que je laissa échapper un petit rire .

- qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- non rien ! Puis je connaitre la raison de ta visite Sasuke ?  
- En faut il une ?  
- Je ne sais pas , question a creusé ! souris je

Il détourna la tête quand je crus encore une fois voir des rougeurs sur ses joues , non mais je dois halluciner , je suis pas encore tout a fais réveillé ! oui c'est sa ! c'est juste la fatigue , rien de plus...

- Hn , tu ferais mieux de te préparer , l'heure approche

J'étais encore en jogging et en t-shirt , il fallait mieux que j'enfile l'uniforme avant que j'oublis

- ah oui ! merci Sasuke ! souris je

Je me précipita vers la salle de bain , je fis discrètement signe a Kyu de venir avec moi , je ne le laisserais pas seul avec Sasuke , c'est trop dangereux ! En particulier parce qu'il n'apprécie pas mon meilleur ami .

Il me rejoins en essayant de me convaincre de sortir discrètement par la fenêtre , je fis la sourde oreille . Une fois prêt je sortis , le jour commençait a ce lever , donnant au ciel une teinture rose pastel .

Tandis que j'observais l'horizon , la luminosité baissa soudainement . J'eus un sursaut de surprise en constatant que la lumière c'était éteinte , et que ma seule source de lumière était le soleil se levant petit a petit .

Mes yeux de vampires s'accoutumèrent vite et facilement a l'obscurité . Je m'avança cherchant Sasuke du regard . Quand je perçus soudainement un courant d'air et mon dos ce heurta violemment au sol .

Sasuke , a califourchon sur moi , son souffle chaud caressant la peau de mon cous

- T'as éteins la lumière !

Je leva les yeux au ciel

- Non ...

Sa voix c'était faite ironique , et je crus qu'elle avait aussi un petit ton ... Sadique !

- Bon c'est pas que t'es lourd hein , mais tu peux te pousser ?!  
- Non ... dit il d'une voix suave accompagnant a merveille son comportement enfantin

J'eus un frisson lorsque je sentis ses lèvres sur ma jugulaire ... il le fait exprès ou quoi !? Il avait qu'a ce prendre une Blood tablette merde !

- N'y pense même pas !  
- Hn ...

Il était dans les vapes et continuais pourtant a faire des sortes de baiser papillons dans mon cous , suivant toujours le chemin de ma jugulaire , ce qu'il souhaitait me paraissait clair . Il ne c'était pas nourit ce matin .

Je ne me débattais pas pour autant , s'il me mordait nous serions quittes en quelques sortes ... mais je ne m'étais jamais fais mordre avant , je me demande ce que sa fait .

La sonnerie retentit , ne sortant pas Sasuke de sa transe pour autant . Je tenta tant bien que mal de le repousser avec mes mains qu'il attrapa et plaqua au-dessus de ma tête et ce , avec une seule mains .

- Sas'ke on a cours la !

Il releva la tête pour m'adresser un regard et retourna bien vite a ce qu'il était en train de faire .  
- Pourquoi t'en soucis tu ? tu n'y fais que dormir ...

Je soupira , puis , doucement , sa main se dirigea vers les boutons de ma chemise , qu'il déboutonna avec lenteur .

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?!

Il ne répondit pas , comme si tout allais plus lentement pour lui , quand il eut finis , il passa sa main sur mon torse et m'enleva ma chemise . Lâchant ainsi mes mains (bas oui ! parce que si vous vous arrivez a enlever votre haut avec les mains attachés je dis bravo ! ^^)

Je m'agrippa vivement a son dos , attendant qu'il passe a l'acte . Un sourire mesquin passa sur son visage , je ne comprends pas , s'il est affamé pourquoi ne se dépêche t il pas de le faire ?

Un nouveau frison me parcouru lorsque je le sentis lécher ma gorge . Une vive douleur m'atteins , et laissa ensuite place a un pur plaisir . Je pouvais sentir le cœur de Sasuke battre a vive allure , mon sang couler dans sa gorge , sa soif s'atténuer petit a petit , l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec lui me submergea .

Le plaisir de le sentir m'aspirer tout entier s'empara de moi , me laissant sortir quelques gémissements entre mes respirations saccadées . Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi il ne voulait pas que je m'arrête .

Malheureusement il s'arrêta trop tôt pour avoir pus apaisé sa soif entièrement du moins . Il se releva , juste assez pour me faire face laissant seulement quelques centimètres entre nos deux visages , et cette fois j'en étais sur , il rougissait légèrement .

Il afficha un sourire satisfais et essuya le sang qui restait encore sur ses lèvres et me regarda avec gourmandise .

- Toi et ta stupidité vengeance ! grognais je

Nous étions quittes .

Il souris , un sourire toujours aussi mesquin et sadique . Il se pencha vers mon oreille et me murmura des paroles qui me glaçérent le sang ou peut être le chauffait ... putain Naruto !

- Tu es vraiment délicieux Naruto ...

Mais ... WTF ?! Pourquoi je rougis moi ! Je m'empressa de remettre les boutons de ma chemise et au passage , sans faire exprès , j'effleura son intimité , il gémit . Je fis mine je-n'est-rien-fais-! , et continua de remettre ma chemise tandis que lui n'avait pas bougé , les yeux écarquillés de surprise .

- Bon tu te pousse !

Je le ramena un peu de sa réflexion , puis j'eus un nouveau frisson qui me parcourus de la tête au pied lorsqu'il lécha l'orbe de mon oreille , putain Sasuke sa fais trois fois la ! arrête !

Il se releva , j'en profita pour me redresser et plonger mes océanes dans ses onyx . Son regard était toujours aussi attirant .

- Sas'ke !  
- Hm ?  
- pousse toi !  
- Non dit il d'un air enfantin , craquant ...

Faut vraiment que je me ressaisisse la !

- Sasu ! je suis sérieux !  
- Moi aussi sourit il toujours aussi sadiquement  
- Dégage ou je m'occupe personnellement de te foutre a l'autre bout de la pièce !  
- je t'en pris vas-y ! te gêne surtout pas !  
- tu l'aura voulus !

Je pris une grande inspiration , le saisis par les épaules mais au lieu de l'envoyer valser , il me saisis par la taille et m'attira vers lui , nous faisant tomber a la renverse .

Sasuke affichait toujours cet air sadique sur son visage . Je soupira et ma leva tandis qu'il resta quelques secondes a terre le temps que tous sa lui monte au cerveau . Il n'en eus pas le temps et s'évanouis , a terre , dans ma chambre -' .

Je m'approcha avec un soupir désespéré . Je l'observa quelques secondes . Endormit on aurais dit un ange avec sa peau blanche comme la neiges et ses cheveux de jais se répandent autour de lui .

Il avait l'air si serin pas comme quand nous sommes en cours , c'est vrais que quand il est en classe ou dehors il affiche toujours cet air de je-m'en-foutiste , un air impassible , triste et froid . La il était tous le contraire , seulement quand j'étais la .

Ne voulant pas qu'il se plaigne de douleurs a son réveil je trouva préférable qu'il dorme dans un lit . Le siens étant trop loin je l'installa dans le miens .

_- Désoler Naruto , mais tu vas devoir tout brûler !_

Kyu , je l'avais presque oublier celui la !

- c'est sa ... murmurais je

Je pris le carte électronique de l'étage et partis en cours mon sac sur le dos et Kyu sur mon épaule disant sans arrêt qu'il devait absolument me trouver un excellent gel douche et parfum pour faire disparaître l'odeur de Sasuke .

Je me sentais a la fois fière de porter son odeur et a la fois embarrassé .

*****

Sasu *fiér de lui * : Naruto ?  
Naru : oui ?  
Sasu *prend par la main et l'entraîne dans une pièce* : vient avec moi , nous allons illustrer ce chapitre en grandeur nature , ou un peu plus ...  
Moi : Mais ...! trop tard -'  
Pein : qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire un scène pareil Mizu-chan ?  
Moi : j'avais envie de Sasunaru -'  
Deidara : Salut ! Il se passe quoi ?  
Itachi : En un mot : Sasunaru  
Dei : ah ok ^.^  
Sasu *reviens avec Naru* : MIZU-CHAN !  
Moi : quoi encore !  
Sasu : Je ne suis pas d'accord pour ce qu'il se passe dans le prochain Chapitre !  
Moi : comment ta sus !? Oo  
Sasu : Tu l'as dit a Pein qui la dit a Naruto qui viend de me le dire -'  
Moi *aura meurtrière*: Pein ...  
Pein : Je dis toujours tout a mon frère tu le sais bien ! ^~^'  
Moi *aura meurtrière* : Naruto ...  
Naru : je dis tout a Sasuke ! ^~^'  
Moi : irrécupérables ! -'  
Sasu : j'attend des explications!  
Moi : ben attends ! ^^  
Sasu : -'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8  
Karin ose s'en prendre a moi

Quand je pénétra dans la salle de cour , Je dus m'excusé auprès d'Orochimaru-sensei , je m'installa a ma place , Kiba et Gaara me lançaient des regards interrogateurs en se retournant (ils sont a la table en face de la mienne pour une raison qui m'échappe) .

- Je vais faire des photocopies , Kabuto tu veillera sur la classe s'exclama Orochimaru-sensei  
- Hai sensei ! répondit ce dernier

Je respira profondément tandis que ce qui c'était passé avec Sasuke me revenait en tête . S'il avait réellement cédé a la soif , il se serait directement jeté sur moi , il n'aurais pas été aussi patient . Je vois ... il l'a fais exprès , une vengeance volontaire , j'ais vécus la scène a l'envers . Sasuke...tu es vraiment sadique dans ton genre ...

- Heu Naruto ? se risqua Gaara d'une voix tremblante  
- Hm ?  
- Arrête d'afficher ce sourire sadique tu commence a me faire peur ...  
- Ah pardon

Je lui fis un sourire plus naturel qu'il me rendit . Mon attention ce porta ensuite sur Kiba , perdus en pleine réflexion . Il ferma les yeux puis les ouvrit et me regarda comme si il avait résolus une énigme digne de Sherlock Holmes .

- Naruto , pourquoi étais tu en retard ? Tu t'es pourtant levé de bonne heure ...  
- Comment tu sais sa ?  
- Je suis a la chambre juste en face de la tienne je te rappel -"  
- Ah oui c'est vrais ! souris je embarrassé

Je ne comptais évidement pas lui raconter la scène avec Sasuke . Il fallait vite que je trouve une excuse ... putain Sasuke la tu ne me cause que des ennuies !

- Alors ? s'impatienta Gaara  
- Je m'étais rendormis et Sasuke est venus me voir et c'est écroulé dans ma chambre , d'ou mon retard

Imaginez a quel point je me sens ridicule la ...

- Il n'a pas voulus aller a l'infirmerie ?  
- Non  
- étrange s'enquit Kiba , bref ! après réflexions je sais ce que tu es !  
- Quoi encore ? -"

Kiba a vraiment le chic pour me trouver des espèces chelous ... il m'a déjà demandé pour : Salamandre , fée , sorcier (quoique sa c'est la classe) , limace mutante , métamorphe , elfe , Gnome (non je vous jure) , nains et d'autres trucs bizarre alors je m'attend au pire en fait ...

- tu es mi-homme mi-paresseux !  
- Mais n'importe quoi -'

Depuis mon tout premier cours dans ce lycée , Kiba n'a cessé de me poser des questions sur ma nature et sa commence vraiment a m'énerver -' . Gaara lui était plié de rire comme a chaque fois , Kiba enrageait parce que Gaara était au courant et pas lui .

A la fin de la première heure de cours d'SVT d'Orachimaru-sensei , je sortis avec Kiba , Gaara et Sakura dehors . Oui Sakura est dans notre classe , mais elle préfére se mettre devant pour bien suivre parce qu'elle veux que sa famille soit fière d'elle .

Je m'adosse contre un arbre avec les autres , Sakura vient directement me voir .

- Naruto ?  
- oui ?  
- Tu as vus Sasuke-kun ?  
- oui , heu ...il .., articulais je la gorge serrée , il ne vient pas en cours , du moins ce matin .  
- Ah merci Naruto ! sourit elle un peu déçue , sinon toi sa va ?  
- oui merci Saku !

Elle a beau être a fond pour Sasuke elle ne reste pas amie avec moi juste pour que je lui donne de ses nouvelles et sa c'est cool ! Nous continuâmes a discuter tandis que Kiba restait toujours en pleine réflexion observant le moindre de mes mouvements , il commençait a me mettre mal a l'aise la !

- Naruto  
- quoi Kiba ?  
- regarde a gauche dit il en me faisant un signe de tête

Je m'exécuta . Je constata ce qui le préoccupait , Suigetsu , Karin , Neji et Hinata me fixaient tout en se parlant . J'eus l'étrange impression qu'ils parlaient de moi la ...

Mes soupçons furent confirmés quand ils vinrent eux même ici . Je ne leur prêta pas plus d'attention que sa . J'étais adossé contre l'arbre , pied droits appuyé dessus je parlais a Sakura , mon amie les fixa perplexe dés qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant moi .

- Hey Namikaze !

Je tourna faiblement la tête pour lui montrer que je ne m'intéressais pas a un être aussi insignifiant que lui .

- Oui ? Suigetsu ?

Je lui lança l'un de mes nombreux et effrayants regards noir . tandis que je saluas en souriant Hinata et Neji qui avait soupiré tellement ils trouvaient leur ami ridicule de s'en prendre a un sang pur , malgré sa ils me rendirent mon sourire . Les Hyûga étaient des maîtres de la faune . Incroyable , je ne savais pas qu'il existait de tel maîtrises .

La rousse , Karin entre autre , dégoûtée d'avoir été ignorée prit la place de Suigetsu en le traitant d'incapable .

- Alors toi !  
- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? dis je d'un air totalement désintéresse  
- Ou est Sasuke-kun ! Il traîne toujours avec toi depuis que tu es arrivé ! Ou est il ?!  
- Bonne question , au dortoir des Élites , ou veux tu qu'il soit ?

Je m'apprêtais a reprendre ma discutions avec Sakura épargnant ainsi bien des souffrances a la pauvre tomate . Je croyait aussi que cette réponse lui suffirait , mais je m'étais trompé . Elle me plaqua violemment a l'arbre sous les yeux ébahit de mes amis .

Ils étaient choqués de voir un demi-sang s'en prendre de cette façons a un sang pur , sans aucun respect . Gaara paraissait stupéfait , mais de quoi ? Hinata et Neji eux , attendaient la suite des événements avec impatience et curiosités , surement pour voir comment je me défends .

Suigetsu lui s'inquiétait un peu pour son amie et y avait de quoi ! Elle commençait sérieusement a me casser les pieds !

- Donne moi ta carte ! sourit elle sadiquement  
- Enlèves tes sales pattes de la !

Je la repoussa , la fusilla du regard mais elle s'en contre fichait  
- Je suis plus âgée que toi gamin ! tu me dois le respect

Je laissa s'échapper malgré moi , un sourire et un rire moqueur

- Je crois que tu inverse les rôles ma chère , c'est a moi que tu dois le respect ici , je suis un sang pur , une espèce supérieur .

Je m'en fiche qu'ils sachent que je suis un sang pur , ce n'est pas pour autant que Madara va se ramener ici . Tant qu'ils ne savent pas que je suis un vampire sa va .  
Karin me fixa les yeux écarquillés , elle se ressaisit bien vite

- Certes , tu n'es qu'un putain de sang pur a la noix , mais tu es un étrange ! toi et ton salopard de frère vous êtes ...humfgr !

S'en était trop ! Elle allait trop loin ! Elle voulait mourir ou quoi ? J'avais traversé la moitie de la cour , son cou dans ma main pour la plaquer violemment contre un mur , la soulevant de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol . Elle commençait a suffoquée mais avant de la lâcher je lui murmura d'un ton menaçant qui me fis presque peur .

- N'insulte pas ... ma famille , compris ?

Elle hocha la tête , je la lâcha j'étais satisfais . Elle reprit son souffle pendant que la sonnerie retentissait et que les élèves venaient pour l aider , ils venaient a peine de remarquer que je l'avais emmenée . Sa avait vraiment du être rapide pour eux . Je pris la direction de ma classe , le sourire au lèvres .

- Bravo Naruto ! me félicita Kiba d'une frappe amicale dans le dos , tu l'as bien eux !  
- merci Kiba souris je  
- Je suis impressionné Naru ! s'exclama Gaara tandis qu'il s'asseyait

Je m'installa a ma place et l'interrogea du regard

- Je veux dire , avant tu étais beaucoup plus violent pour moi que sa , tu te contrôle mieux et tu as fais des progrès je te félicite !

Il me fis un sourire que je lui rendis

- merci

Il avait raison , Nagi m'avait beaucoup aider a contrôler ma force , et j'étais parvenus a un niveau raisonnable . Orochimaru-sensei reprit son cour que je n'écouta pas . J'avais beaucoup trop hâte d'être a la pause , j'avais faim .

Sasuke m'avait presque vidé , J'irais le voir en même temps tiens . Il se sentira peut être mieux , avec un peu de chance . Il va morfler je vais le tuer ! J'ai pas encore digéré je fait qu'il est bus mon sang !

****

Moi : vas y Sasu ! Dis moi qu'est ce qui te dérange ^^  
Sasu : ... -' ce dont on m'a parler n est pas présent dans le chapitre -'  
Moi *fais l'innocente* : je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle ^^  
Naru : la menteuse ...  
Moi *mine de chien battus* : Sa me fais mal ce que tu dis Naruto :(  
Naru *attendri , la prend dans ses bras* : pardon !  
Sasu : -'  
Moi : 8-p na !  
Sasu : pourquoi tu l'as défend ? -'  
Naru : c'est une pauvre autrice sans défense !  
Sasu : si ! son clavier est une menace pour nous !  
Naru : Mais n'importe quoi XD  
Sasu : tu verras bien -'  
Moi : vive la confiance ^^


End file.
